undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie Corlette (Sin City)
|status = Deceased |age = 40 |born = 1988 |gender = Female |origin = Midwest, USA |occupation = FBI agent Con-artist Bartender |appears in = 5 episodes |relations = (Lover) |season(s) = , |last seen = |death = Tortured by Black Queen |first seen = |created by = }} Fall Out Boy - ''I Don't Care Kara Applebee, also known as Ellie Colette, was a major recurring character in Sin City. An enigma whose personality is hard to distinguish from the acts she puts on, Kara was once a promising FBI agent until the death of her husband left her abandoning her life. Going from town to town, Kara took on many different identities to account for her broken one, eventually becoming a con-artist to make ends meet. Following the outbreak, Kara made her way to Miami where she continued her life as a con-artist, until she met Zachary Ross. What started out as a con turned into genuine love and they got engaged; however, afraid of settling down and becoming "one person", Kara--known as Ellie at the time--ran off prior to the wedding. She would continue her life conning others until fate had her meet Zach during an investigation of his. She reluctantly helps her fiancee look into the identity of a murdered prostitute and they discover her death was at the hands of Amon. She infiltrates his organization to learn more about the masked individual, while also helping Zach defeat his insecurities and reconcile their romance. Following the defeat of Amon, the two restart their relationship and she tells Zach her real identity and backstory. Settling down as a bartender, Kara struggled to adapt to one singular identity but made a friendship with the young drifter Leah Alvarez. When Leah became the vigilante known as Rogue to assist the Goulds, Kara helped the girl by providing her bar as a base of operations and get information throughout the Goulds. After Zach was framed for a murder he did not commit and forced to go on the run, Kara and Leah (alongside the ever growing team Leah had) looked into criminal organizations such as the Black Queen. After the Black Queen discovered Kara's assistance in helping both Leah and Zach, she was tortured for information but refused to talk. Her refusal to speak led to her death, which would drive the vigilantes to take down the Black Queen. Personality Self-assured and sexy without knowing it or caring, Ellie is fearlessly motivated when it comes to any situation in her life, but she also possesses a warm sense of humor that is able to intuitive and perceptive. She tries her best to keep her calm but her impatient and impulsive behavior leaves her innocuously, but often, leaving the emotions of other people in her life out of the equation when she makes decisions. She has a rebellious, self-assured heart--if she wants to go left and you think it’s better to go right, she will stick to her guns and go to the left. Manipulative of many situations, Ellie has told many lies throughout her life--some barely relevant and understandable, such as telling of numerous sexual escapades that never occurred to cover up the virginity she was embarrassed of in high school. Others are a little more complex, and she is VERY good at keeping her stories straight. She hasn’t slipped, not yet, and based on how meticulous she is in every little detail of her life, she plans on keeping her perfect record too. Background Sin City Killed Victims *Small amount of people *Moderate amount of infected Appearances ---- Category:Sin City Characters Category:Sin City Category:Characters Category:Fall Out Boy Club Category:User Created Characters